The Sinners & Saints
by CutieDolly16
Summary: Eyes golden but showing only hunger as it looks for its meal. Yuuri holds his breath praying that this "thing" will leave! It comes closer, with all his might he runs away, it follows him. "Dead End!" Yuuri had nowhere to hid, the thing comes closer ready to kill "YUURI!" he looks up to see his savor..."Viktor!" [M for blood, language, and a bit of lemon)
1. Why?

**Hi! Everyone the name is CutieDoll1 but you guys can call me Dolly! One thing you should about me is that I love YOI making me a fangirl in the Victuuri ship! Also this story will contuine, but I'll late on uploading some of the chapters because of school. Alright enough of the talking lets us enter the story!**

 _"Thought"_

"Talk"

Those words echoed in Yuuri's head, the words that will break his whole world.

 _ **"We here account Emil Nekola, Mikey and Sara Crispion, Mila Babicheva, and Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki. To outcast from the city...forever."**_

The word around Yuuri stop, he had a minute to process the words of the court but he couldn't cause he only heard one word in his head " _Why_?". He came back from reality when the front door slam open, the guards came rushing in and drag Viktor away from him.

"No! Let him go!" Yuuri begged, Viktor turned his head towards Yuuri the look he gave to Yuuri was of shock. The guards contuine to pull Viktor away until he was in a car being taken to the holding cells where the other four were waiting for him.

Once when Yuuri was out of the car, that drove him to the cells, he quickly ran inside. There Yuuri saw the families of the others leaving ether crying or yelling at the guards. Yuuri walked up to the guards and stated his name, one of them lead Yuuri to Viktor's holding cell. When Yuuri entered the room he jumped into his husband's arm and cry uncontrollably into Viktor's chest. They both hold on to each other for their dear life.

"You Have 15 minutes, make it quick." The guard said as he left the two lovers alone.

"Yuuri we don't have much time, but you have to promise me that you'll look after Yurio...please promise me that my love." Viktor whispered to him.

"I will Vitya." Yuuri choked out a small sob. They sat and stayed there hugging each other, while they both cried. Viktor repeatedly kept kissing Yuuri ether on his head, lips, or his cheeks, Yuuri just kept his face buried in Viktor's chest just crying.

"Times up." The guards said, but both Yuuri and Viktor refused to speared, two guards grab Yuuri by force while the other two guards pulled back Viktor away from Yuuri. Viktor quickly grabbed Yuuri's left hand making him to stop and stare at the only thing that tied them together.

A ring, a beautiful shining ring. A simple golden ring that boned them together, made Viktor have light and love again by just one person...his Yuuri. The two thing he might never see the golden ring that belongs to his one and only Yuuri.

This time the guards began to pull Yuuri's arm making Viktor to lose his grip. Yuuri began screaming and crying uncontrollably ", P-please don't take him away! He's my husband, don't take him! Viktor! Vitya!."

Viktor was fighting to get lose but the guards where too strong ", Yuuri! Let me go!". The doors close on them, Viktor cannot forget the look on Yuuri's face that will haunt him forever...broken.

Viktor was lead towards a small room the others four where waiting, he sat down next to Mila but he didn't talk to her his thoughts were only on Yuuri. A few minutes a guard entered with five backpacks, and laid them on the steel table.

"Each backpack is for each one of you. Inside are waters, clothing, food and other supplies that will help you on your journey." Each one of them took a backpack. Michele looked inside " How come we don't have any weapons in here?" He asked.

The guard awsered annoying " those are the court's. Any weapons cannot be given to the outcast." The guard thought that Michele will let go of the subject.

"The how come you can't help us?! Your soldiers! You are to help those in need!" Michele yelled at him.

Viktor did too thought on the subject " _He does have a point. Ever since those creatures appeared and the cities were built, why will the court refuse to give us ant protection? Something isn't right here."_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard a gun fired.

Everyone looked at the guard, he shot a bullet on the floor next to where Mikey was, Emil must have pulled him away because Emil was hugging Mikey close to him. They all just stood there in shock and fear but mostly in fear.

"That just a warning to all of you. Never question the court's orders. You of all people should knows that those who do will suffer the consequences." the gurad left with out another word.

Once the guard left, Emil looked at Mikey making sure that he didn't get hurt, Mikey just told him he was fine. They all just stood there until eight guards came in and lead towards the city's exit. The guards left, everyone and including Viktor stared at the door, then he looked at his ring.

 _"At least I'll have something that will keep me going, and to remember you by...my sweet Yuuri."_ He kiss his ring, the doors opened, all four of them took a deep breath and began walking out.

Each one of them had the same thoughts as they walked outside of the city's door,

 _"May god help us all."_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts! Thank you from Dolly!**_


	2. My Last Light

**Chapter two is up! Had to work on this during my free time in school cuz you it's Friday people! Like always leave a review so I know your thought on the story! Love a jumping author Dolly!**

 _Thoughts_

Talk _/_ _ **Talking (shouting, screaming, or yelling)**_

* * *

The guards lead all five families to their home, Yuuri was the last one drops off. Once he was inside his home Yuuri broke down into tears, he looked around the room and began destroying everything in a fit of rage.

He smashed everything that reminded him of Viktor. It took an hour before he clams down, he snaked down onto the floor hugging himself., while he continued to cry _._ _ **"First I lose my family! Now the love of life!"**_ He yelled while he rocked himself.

" _Oh No! Yurio! How am I going to explain it to him! He's only ten! I don't know if I can"_ Yuuri hiccupped. When he got up, the front door slam open. There stood a confuse and frozen Yurio. Yurio looked around the house everything was broken, he carefully made his way towards Yuuri.

 ** _"Papa! What happen here? Are you okay?!"_ **Yurio didn't get answer from Yuuri, he ran to the living room. "Stay there I'll call Dad." Yuuri pulled him before he left to the living room. "Papa?" Yurio looked at Yuuri but he had his face cover under his neck.

"Yurio…" Yuuri paused took a deep breather and continue "Daddy…isn't coming home, it's just going to be me and you for now on." New tears began to fall.

Yurio stood there, Yuuri's arms warp around him tightly, then tears began to fall.

"Papa…don't tell that...Dad is gone?"

Yuuri didn't move he just tighten his grip on Yurio, then Yurio let reality hit him. He wraps around Yuuri's neck and let out a loud sob **_"Papa!"._ **Yuuri just rub circles around his back, "Don't worry my little one. I promise you Dad that I'll look after you, after us."

Yurio sniff and buried head into his papa's chest, he stayed there until he fell asleep. Yuuri looked down at him, he let out a small choking sob _"Why? Why us?"_ He shouted in his head.

He took Yurio to the mater bedroom, and gently lay him on to the bed. Yuuri looked around the room.

There were was a picture of their wedding day, his family, and when they adopted Yurio. Those where the best memories of his life...until "that" day came.

Three years ago they lived in a world with nothing but pace, but it all came crashing down. Due to this the people of the world had to follow the court's orders, in order to live to see another day.

Only it was all rainbows and sunshine, the court outcast people out of nowhere this scared many of the citizens because it can happen any day, month or year!

Soon Yuuri got into bed next to Yurio, he held him close. Yuuri only had Yurio left but he knew that he'll have to try to keep him happy.

 _"That's what Viktor wanted for us to be happy...right?"_

* * *

For a whole week Yuuri only felt numb, when he spoke to anyone he smiled but they knew that it wasn't real. Yurio was quiet, he didn't yell and didn't talk back to other.

Their day went the same. They wake up, dress themselves, have breakfast, Yuuri will drop off Yurio to school, then he'll go to work, after work he goes and pick up Yurio, have dinner, and finally both would head to bed. Then repeat the same thing over and over.

It hurt everyone around them but it hurt mostly their friends to see like this.

They all voted that Minako to stay with Yuuri and Yurio, after all she the only left of Yuuri's family. Yuuri didn't mind Minako staying with them, having her around made things easier for him.

Minako did the cleaning and the cooking for them since they looked like the haven't eaten for days. Yuuri and yurio like having her around but they never showed their emotions towards her.

Minako knew this but she didn't acted on it because, she knew that Yuuri has already been throught enough.

One day after work Phichit and Christ invite Yuuri foe a drink, he almost refused but Minako said that he needed to get out of house, and just forget about reality for now.

When he finished his dinner, he left Minako with Yurio and left. The bar wasn't too far from where he lived, he spotted Phichit and Christ when he entered, they were by a window booth.

"Yuuri you came!" Phitchit hugged Yuuri as he reached the booth. Yuuri only gave them a half smiled, both of them noticed it.

A few minutes passed by, Phitchit turn to Christ and gave him a nod.

"We knew that you'll come Yuuri, Minako called us." Christ said, Yuuri just nod at him.

"We're here because there is a way you might be reconnect with Viktor." Phitchit said as he took a drink from his cup.

Yuuri looked at both Phitchit and Christ with a bit of confusion. "What do you guys mean?"

Christ put a finger to his lips and whispered " We can't talk about this here, there"s too many people, lets good somewhere else." With that said they head to a VIP booth in the way back.

They sat down on the red sofa, putting their drinks on a glass coffee table. Christ looked towards the door, after a few seconds he pull out a pice of paper from his jean packet and lay it down on the table.

Yuuri picked it up " A phone number?"

"That's not just a number Yuuri, it'll help you to be reconnect with Viktor" Phitchit smiled. Yuuri stared at it.

"It's a phone number of guy who knows how to sneak out and in, people into the cities walls without being seen by both the guards and the court itself." Christ said as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri then understood were Phitchit and Christ were getting at.

"This guy helps people who want to be with their love ones. As far as we know he's really good, but he can't gowith the ones who want to leave the cities walls, but he does give them a map for them to safe when they travel." Phitchit explain.

Yuuri looked at them "I...I'm...I'll think about this guys" he got up and hugged his friends.

"We're only doing this for you and Viktor. We only want to see you and him happy. I mean it Yuuri...we want to see the real Yuuri" Christ cried a bit and Phitchit letting out a small sob. With that they said their good byes. 

* * *

Yuuri came home, the apartment was quiet when he step in. _" Just like everyday...no light in here"_ he thought as he headed towards the master bedroom.

Yurio was asleep on the bed hugging a stuff puppy in his arms. Yuuri let reality hit him, no matter how many times he try to forget what happen, the harder it became for him to let go.

 _"That's the stuff animal that Viktor gave him on his first birthday. He like it at first until he was five that he used it when he was crying...Viktor"_ Yuuri lay next to Yurio hugging him closer to his body.

Yuuri took off his glasses, the paper that Christ gave him fell off from his breast pocket. He looked at it and hidden inside one of draws of the nightstand next to him.

 _"I'm going to think about this hard, but for now I don't want Minako to know."_

With that he fell asleep, he began dreaming of Viktor and Yurio playing in the living room as he made dinner. There only laughs, and light. Yuuri wished that this dream wouldn't end...it was warm he loved it...he loved the bright light the shined in his family.

For now Yurio is his light and he not planning on letting go.


	3. The Inventor

_OMG! Thank you soo much for the reviews! I'm so happy that everyone love this story! Okay enough of me getting all jumpy, Let us the contuine this story! ~ Dolly_

* * *

"Talk/ _ **Talk" (shouting/yelling/screaming)**_  
 _"Thought"_

* * *

The city's capital knew of an 20 year old young man, that had created their sanctuary they were ever so grateful of  
him. That young man's name is Seung-gi Lee, an orphan since he was just 14 years old.

He has been thanked by many people, he was given a home and food from the people also from the court. Everyone in the city loved, and they want to be in his shoes but Seung-gi...hate it.

This life he was given, made him sick. He was seen as a god trough the eyes of the people, he hated it.

Only Seung-gi friends still treat him the same way, because even if he didn't have a title they would still see him as their friend. Seung-gi was the last person to know of the events that happen between Yuuri and Viktor, this made his stomach burn. It pained him to see Yuuri so numb and lifeless, all of their friends tried to make Yuuri happy but their planes failed.

* * *

Seung-gi was in the park, laying down under a tree, where children were laughing and people talking. He stood up a bit and looked around the park _"It's like they don't care of the world we live in...I hate it."_ Seung-gi sigh.

His eyes then caught Yuuri with Yurio walking towards the park. Seung-gi looked at both and saw that everything looked the same, but Yuuri's eyes are the reason why they are hurting everyone around them.

They showed No happiness. No warmth. Just an empty shell.

 _"Yuuri...why do families have to suffer like this? They don't deserve this...dammit!"_ Seung-gi thought. He saw Yuuri walking towards him.

"Hey Seung-gi, I thought you were at work today." Yuuri said to him, while he sat down next him.

"No. I decided to take a day off." Seung-gi answered, a few minutes went by without them talking.

"Hey can we go over your house? It just that... I skip breakfast this morning and I left my money at home." Seung-gi lied, Yuuri nod his head and went to get Yurio.

As they were walking Seung-gi began thinking _" I know we all said not to push him but... I cannot take this anymore! He's my friend...but he has to snap out of this!"_

* * *

"Oh Yuuri I didn't know that you were coming home early." Minako said as she was putting her shoes, as they walked in the apartment.

"Yeah it's just that Seung-gi skip breakfast and asked if he can come over for dinner." Yuuri said making his way towards the kitchen.

" Are you going somewhere Minako?" asked Yurio.

Minako nod her head ", Yeah I'm heading downtown to pick up something and maybe go window shopping."

"Oh can you take Yurio with you?" Yuuri asked while he was taking out some left over food.

Minako nod her head " Come one Yurio, lets go find you some new clothes." Yurio grab her hand and they both left out the door.

Yuuri and Seung-gi were now alone in the house.", Please make yourself at home, I'll be here heating up some food." Yuuri said and began cooking.

Seung-gi made his way towards the living room, he sat down on the dark blue sofa and looked around the home.

His eyes caught a picture frame of Yuuri and Viktor smiling, only the frame had a broken crack down the middle.

 _"Yuuri..."_ Seung-gi sadly thought.

Soon Yuuri came in with the food, it was some left over of beef and corn. He sat it down on the coffe table in the living room.

Yuuri sat down on a sofa chair, ", It's not much but it'll help you fill up." he said.

"Thank you, Yuuri" they ate but they didn't talk.

Seung-gi finally spoke up ", Yuuri I know your in pain but...this needs to stop."

Yuuri looked at him in shock "Seung-gi...please don't go there."

"Why. So you can't face reality or the truth? Which one is it?" Seung-gi said as he shot a cold glance at Yuuri.

"Both. Let just leave it like that." Yuuri got up and went to wash his plate, Seung-gi just let a "tsk!", and went towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri...you know that Viktor didn't want to see you like thi-" he was interrupted from Yuuri slamming the dishwasher door.

 _ **"I'm tried of this! All of this!"**_ Yuuri turned towards Seung-gi.

 _ **"Everyone say 'know'! Well do you know what's it like to lose the only person you have left!"** _Yuuri yelled at Seung-gi from where he stood.

 ** _"Do you know what's is like not knowing if their alive or dead out there! Do you what it feels like...to have so little hope in yourself!"_** Seung-gi looked at Yuuri he showed rage and sorrow _ **.**_

 ** _"WELL DO YOU?! NO! NO ONE KNOWS HOW IT FEELS! SO DON'T GO SAYING THAT YOU KNO-!"_**

 ** _" I DO YUURI!"_** Yuuri jumped back a bit, he has never heard Seung-gi scream or yell.

 _ **" Your not the only one who knows how it feels!"**_

 ** _" I KNOW HOW FEELS TO BE DEAD INSIDE! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE A VICTUM!"_** Seung-gi fell to the floor, and let out a small cry. Yuuri walked slowly towards him and sat down next to him.

"...but you don't know what it feels to be a cowered." Seung-gi whispered.

That got Yuuri's atenttion _"Be a cowered?"_

Yuuri knew how Seung-gi acted around he was that one friend that had your back and wasn't afraid to stand up on what he believes, so seeing he like this...made Yuuri think that something wasn't right with him.

"Seung-gi...do you wanna talk about it?" Yuuri asked, Seung-gi looked at him with tears flowing down his cheeks.

He let out a sniff "I only told Phichit about this.." he stood up as well as Yuuri, he looked at him and let out a sigh.

"...but since you two are close friends and me too, I can tell you as well." He went to the living room and sat on the sofa, Yuuri went to make green tea and came back with two mugs, sitting them down on the table of the living room where he sat down on the sofa chair.

"You have to call Minako...I don't want her to here this, because it'll only lead to chaos between us two." Seung-gi said, Yuuri understood why.

* * *

Yuuri called Minako, and asked her to come back the next day, lying that Seung-gi was sick and didn't want Yurio to be sick too.

Minako understood, telling Yuuri that she and Yurio will be staying at one of her friends house in downtown, she told Yuuri to call her in order to make sure if it was okay to come back when Seung-gi was feeling a bit better, and hung up.

Seung-gi also called Phichit telling him he'll be coming home late at night because the company needed him to stay, Phichit said it was fine and hung up.

Yuuri turned towards Seung-gi "Talk when you feel like it, okay?" he asked.

"I been ready to talk since...everything that has happened in the city." Seung-gi sigh. Yuuri took a slip of his tea as he sat back in the sofa chair.

Seung-gi took a deep breath and look directly to Yuuri "Yuuri...you do know what lies outside of the city's wall?"

Yuuri took a big gulp, with a shaking voice ha answered "The...Erebus." it send both Yuuri and Seung-gi chills down their spins.

"You know what the Erebus do to the outcast, right?" Yuuri nod his head towards Seung-gi.

Everyone in the cities and the people know what the Erebus do to them once their are outside. Yuuri know what the Erebus look like and how they...kill.

They were showed how they look, it wasn't a pretty picture. From what Yuuri remembers it that Erebus have black claws, a large mouth with sharp teeth that can cut through anything, and tall skinny gray bodies the height of small house.

Only that didn't scared Yuuri the most, what scared him were their eyes. The eyes, from what he learned from the books, Erebus cannot see during the day time and the night time they only rely on their hearings to help them but their hearing isn't sensitive, it takes them a while to listen to the sounds until they can attack.

 _"Their eyes are 'Like the devil's' yellow showing only hunger."_ that's what scared Yuuri...just those eyes sent chills on his body. He turned to Seung-gi and nod his head.

"...good...I don't if you'll be angry of what I tell you today." Seung-gi took a slip of tea.

" Two years ago...that day when I finish building this city...is the same day when I had created two weapons that could have protected us from at of this." Seung-gi looked at Yuuri, Yuuri only motion him to continue.

"I call them 'The Silence Cannon Rhino Gun' and 'The Razor Ray Axe Gun'...both can kill the Erebus." Yuuri at moment froze but didn't say anything.

Seung-gi just continued, " I showed the council my weapons...they at first didn't believe me..." Seung-gi grip his mug tightly.

"Until I used it on a DNA skin of an Erebus, when I fired both the SCRG and the RRAG, the skin became rotten turning it to ashes, leaving no traces of the Erebus skin."

Seung-gi paused, Yuuri looked at him _", He's shaking...and looks like he about to break down."_ it made Yuuri worry. He sat next to Seung-gi and rub his back.

"It's okay Seung-gi...if you don-" Seung-gi just shook his head.

"No...you have to know Yuuri." Seung-gi took a huge breath, and continued.

"They were impressed and said they approve of it, and told me to give a copy of the blue printers to them , I was so happy. I told them the people will feel safer with weapons they'll have in their own homes...but that's where they stop me." Seung-gi looked at his mug.

"They said the people mush not about it, they believed that it'll bring chaos between them the court and the people. I yelled, saying that the people can unit together and end this madness of a world we live in. They went against me, threatening to spread me from Phichit by outcast me, and throwing Phichit to the...Holding Towers." Seung-gi let the tears fall down once again.

He covered his eyes with his hands "..I..I couldn't bear the thought of losing Phichit...but way worse, him being in those Holding Towers. You know what they do to them...he wouldn't make it. That why told Phichit after a few months went by...he hold on to me till I stop crying...he was happy that I told him but I told him not say anything... and said ' I love you, remember that and only that Seung-gi'...I'm sorry...I'm so sorr-"

Yuuri caught him off guard by hugging him, "Thank you Seung-gi...Thank you."

"Why?" Seung-gi asked, Yuuri let go of him, Seung-gi mush have been seeing things because he saw Yuuri smile...a real smile.

"Because you told me the truth...the truth about the dam court and strict orders they have towards us. You also put your own life for Phichit, your not a cowered because you stood up against them for what was right, and that sounds a lot like your real self. The real cowered here is them not you."

Seung-gi smiled " Thank you Yuuri...you really are a great friend like Phichit had said." he looked at the clock, it read 11:30pm.

"I should go or Phichit will start looking for me, like the last time." letting out a small laugh. He started walking towards the door with Yuuri following him.

"...Yuuri the number that Christ gave you...are you going to?" Seung-gi asked.

"I'll have still have to think about...don't worry about." Yuuri answered. Seung-gi gave a small smile, he opened the door but stop half way.

"Yuuri...has it occurred to why the council pick pacific people to outcast from the cities."

"...No now that you mention it...it does sound a bit odd." Yuuri stork his chin.

"It does...I know this will be breaking the law but...there can be a connection between Viktor and the other who been outcast." Seung-gi said, but continue.

"We should dig in about this...but that's up to you Yuuri if you want to or not."

Yuuri looked at the broken picture frame of Viktor and him _" I know Viktor will do the same if he was in my shoes..."_

"I'll do, its time we find out the truth...the whole truth."

* * *

 _WOW! It took me so long to figure out the details and everything else...but I'm happy it came out the way I wanted to come out!_

 _I did it all for you my friends and thank you for being so patience with me! ~ Dolly_

School: ** _"There she is! Grab her!"_**  
 ***Runs towards me***  
 _Me:_ _"That my cue to go!"_  
 ***Enters the Victuuri ship, and sails away ***  
 _Me: I'll be back my friends I hope.."_


	4. The Path

_Me (slams open the door)_: **_Still Alive! Sorry my readers for I was "busy" with my all classes, but I'm here!_**

 ** _The characters from YOI:_ _About time!_ **

_(looks at them and jumps two feet far from them)_

 _ **Me: HOW IN DA HELL?! You guys shouldn't be here!**_

 _(Viktor runs towards me)_

 _ **Viktor: We saw the reviews you were getting! So we drop down for a visit!** _

_(looks over his shoulder)_

 _ **Me: How is this a visit?! All the characters are here in one room**_!

( s _tarts panicking while running around the room)_

Yuuri : **_Dolly hopes you enjoy the story, and she would love to know your thoughts about it. Also she doesn't own anything of YOI._**

* * *

"Talk/ _ **Talk" (shouting/yelling/screaming)**_  
 _"Thought"_

* * *

" _, How long has it been? A week? A month? I don't know anymore."_ Viktor thought, as he continued to walk with the others. It hasn't been easy for them, so far, they haven't come across any Erebus. They still had to be careful, the group didn't trust the lands or any one they might come in contact with.

During his journey, he got to know the other three beside Mila, since he knows her since he was ten years old. Emil was mechanic, he worked on fixing up any broken-down objects and personal values too.

He found many broken objects during their journey, while they camp for the night usually in cave or, Emil would invent on improving the broken objects to work better and new.

Emil worked with Seung Gil Lee, as his right-hand man, which is why he able to make broken objects useful. One of his works was the "Heat Ray Googles", the googles help him see anything body heat from man, to Edrubs.

Then there were the twins, Sara and Mikey, were restaurants owners. They help the group in finding food that wasn't dangerous for them in which they'll able to cook.

Emil will always get yelled at by Mikey when he talks to Sara, which is usually asking her opinion on his inventions, and when he asks Mikey as well.

"It's like watching a comedy show." Viktor chuckled to himself.

Viktor was glad that the group was there to keep him company, but _"...I still wish it was you, Yuuri"_

 _ **"Hey guys I found a cave!"**_ Everyone turned their heads to see Mila pointing up to a little hill, with a small opening.

"Emil, is it safe?" Viktor asked. Emil put down his backpack and took out his googles.

He climbed up the hill and headed towards the cave enters, he began looking around to see if it was clear. After ten minutes, Emil gave the all clear.

The group helped each other into claiming the small hill, once they entered the cave the group started to unpack their belongings and their sleeping bags.

", I'll go look for fire wood." Viktor volunteer, he got up and went outside but not too far from the cave. Before he left Viktor brought along his pocket knife, that Emil built for him. Emil made weapons for everyone in the group

", The weapons will only slow down the Erebus, it gives us enough time to escape while they heal." Viktor remembers. He continued walking picking up any pieces of wood or branches he came across.

Suddenly Viktor heard footsteps close to him left side, he hid behind the nearest tree and took out his knife. The steps came closer until he heard them right by his left ear, Viktor took action but stop.

 _ **"Mila!"**_ Viktor shouted, the red head women smile nervously towards him.

"So, are you going to put that away? Or are you what?" Mila laugh nervously, Viktor put the knife in pocket and began picking the branches he dropped onto the ground as Mila helped him.

"You gave me fucking heart attack there Mila." Viktor sigh, Mila gave him a small smile.

They gather enough branches and began walking in silent back towards the cave.

* * *

They reached the cave only to welcome by Mikey shouting at Emil, and Sara trying to calm down her twin brother.

 _ **"And stay away from Sara!"**_ Mikey shouted as he walks towards his backpack to start cooking along with Sara. Emil gave him a goof smile "Okay Mikey!" He said, and went back to work.

"Oh Mila! Viktor! Your guys are back!" Sara said walking towards them. Sara took the branches from Viktor's hands and began starting the fire, Mila sat back to her spot as well as Viktor.

Mila took out a book from her bag, Viktor looked at the title of the book.

"The King & The Knight?" He asked, Mila turn to Viktor.

" It's an inserting book, you'll love it." Mila smiled towards him, Viktor only let out a small laugh "Really?".

Mile playful roll her eyes "Okay let me give you a summary of the story, since you ask so nicely." Viktor move to her side and sat next to her, looking at her book.

Mila cleared her troth " It's about two brothers, a knight and king but their noun blood related. They were speared cause of a war between two kingdoms, years later they found each other, but it isn't a happy book. There's sadness, death, love but the most horror able thing between them is the betrayal of each other."

Mila looked down at her book and sigh, "If only they knew each other's pain then they would have been in a world full of kindest and love."

Viktor sighed, got up walking toward the enters of cave and look up to the sky as the stars appeared in sky.

He sat down on the edge of the cave and began to think " How could this happen to us?" He message his temple and smiled "...but all the matters is that you and Yurio are safe. For me that's enough to keep me going on."

Mila sat next to him " Still thinking about them, hm?" Viktor let out a small chuckle and sighed "Well I am an open book to you...but yes I am."

Mila was about to open her mouth to say something but was interrupt by a tree crash down far north from their location. "Emil!" Sara called out, without a second thought Emil race out and stood next to Mila.

He straps his googles to his eyes "Block the cave...their coming northeast. Mikey come help me move this boulder you too Viktor!" Emil seriously said to them.

The men began pushing the hug boulder from the inside, Sara and Mila saw it was barely moving so they began helping. After a few second of pushing they all manage to block the whole enters, everyone sat back down in their spots.

They sat there in the cave listening to the footsteps passing by them, it wasn't easy for them when it came to hiding from the Erebus.

They were almost caught, but Emil threw a rock far from where they were and they manage to escape from there.

Sara and Mikey began serving the groups plates, which was boiled vegetables with a side of bread and to drink was ginger tea. Sara began reading a book as she sat next to Mila, who was also reading her book.

Mikey sat to next to Emil, a few inches away, while Emil was making some tweets on inventions. When Mikey was done eating, he grabs his blanket and cover himself as he was slowly closing the space between them until his head was on Emil's shoulder.

Emil's eyes soften and gave Mikey little smile, as he rested his head on top of Mikey's. Finally, everyone fell asleep, but Viktor who was writing down on a piece of paper.

Viktor looked at the young couple, it brought a memory of him and Yuuri cuddling next to each other with Yurio in the middle trying to stop them from making out. He let out a little laugh, but it soon die down because now his heart was aching.

" I miss those days...maybe Yurio was right, I am getting too old." Viktor whispered to himself. Viktor put the paper away in his bag, and began to slowly fall asleep. The only thing that can heard throughout the night were giant footsteps and the Erebus's roars in the woods.

While the group were soundly asleep, only dreaming of their love ones and their family for they are the reason, to continue on living for them.

* * *

 ** _Mikey: EH?! Me with Emil?!_**

 _ **Me: Oh come on, you guys are such a cute couple~!**_

 _ **Everyone: She not wrong about it**_  
 _(Mikey leaves blushing while Emil follows him)_

 _(Door slams open, Everyone looks towards the door)_

 _ **School: There you are!**_ _(slowly runs towards me)_

 _ **Me: ...Shit...finals** (starts running). **Sorry it's a bit short, but don't worry the next chapter will be "extra" special! See you soon, my beloved readers!**_

 ** _Yurio: Should we help her or something?_**

 _ **Yuuri** (sighs):_ ** _I think its best that we stay out of the way_**

 _(Everyone nod their heads)_


	5. My Love Never Ends

Yuuri : "Where's Dolly?"

Viktor : "She maybe still be in jai-I mean school"

Yurio : " Nice one Viktor ( _rolling his eyes_ )"

Me : _(hiding behind a tree)_ "...Really? Anyway hope you guys like this chapter! Also I don't own Yuri On Ice"

* * *

"Talking"

 _ **"Yelling/ Shouting"**_

 _"Thinking"  
_

* * *

Yuuri's boss told him to take a break from work and told Yuuri that he can return anytime he wanted, because his boss also wanted Yuuri to feel well.

After a few days passed by, Yuuri got a phone call from Seung-gi telling to come and stay at his house, saying that he manage to gather some information about the people who were exiled. Yuuri didn't have to be told twice, he went to Minako lying that Seung-gi needed him to stay over at his house because he needed his help on a project.

Minako agreed, she ask how long he'll be staying there Yuuri said he didn't know saying that the project was pretty important. She didn't ask any else, Yuuri pack up his belongings and stop when he saw the paper with the phone number.

 _" I should take it, I don't want Minako to know about this."_ He thought and stuff into his jean pocket.

Minako gave him a lift to Seung-gi place.

Once there they saw Phichit outside watering some planets, he notice them and called out for his boyfriend. Yuuri got off the car and went to Yurio he was almost going to kiss him goodbye "Papa can I go with you?" Yurio sadly whisper to him.

Yuuri turn to Minako who smiled "Well I do need a break, pules it'll good for you and Yurio." Yuuri took a second to answer him "Sure Yurio…but remember to be nice." Yurio nodded his head.

Yuuri took off Yurio from his seat, and picked him up while he walked towards Seung-gi home.

" _ **I'll head back to the apartment to pick up Yurio's clothes and his toys!"**_ Minako shouted as she speed away.

Yuuri waved at Minako as she left, he went up towards his friends putting down Yurio by the steps

"Hi Yurio! Oh my! You gotten a lot taller since I last visited you!" Phichit grinded at him.

Yurio gave him a little smiled, Phichit took his hand "Wanna help me with the cooking?" Yurio nod his head as they headed towards the kitchen. Both Yuuri and Seung-gi both walked into the house, Yuuri looked around the home and it was just a simple house with normal designs.

"Your room is one the second floor it'll be on your left." Seung-gi said to him.

"Thanks, Seung-gi..." Yuuri took a pause turned to Seung-gi "So what have you found?"

"Let's go to my office...there I have some of the information, that we may need." Yuuri drop his bag on the living room floor, and followed Seung-gi towards the second floor to their left where they entered a white door.

Yuuri looked around the room, it was messing. There were papers on either the floor or pinned up to the wall with red stingers connected them to other papers. The only thing that was clean were two office desks, one of them had stake of papers, the other one had a laptop with small stake of blue printers and paper.

"Sorry for the mess, you can go and sit on the second desk its much cleaner than mine." Seung-gi chuckled a bit. Yuuri made his way to the desk and sat down while Seung-gi sat down too.

"Seung-gi...have you been getting any sleep?" Yuuri asked " You have bags under your eyes and you look tried as hell."

Seung-gi smiled a bit "Don't worry I got some sleep last night." Yuuri gave him a small smile.

"Any way back to the problem..I manage to get these profiles from a 'close' friend of mine that works in the ID company system, he keeps records of the exiles." Seung-gi put the papers onto the desk and sat down. He gave a red folder to Yuuri, in which he opened it.

Inside the folder was a profiled of a man named Hikaru Fujwara "Wait I know this guy. Yeah we both went to the same high school!" Yuuri said, he then looked at the other files on the desk. He two files of two people he knew from work, Hisashi Morooka and Satsuki Muramoto.

"Them too..." Yuuri sighed, Seung-gi can only nod at him.

"I was shocked too when I saw the profiles of Yuuto Omiki and Nodunari Oda, both of my finest workers." Sueng-gi sighed. Yuuri scan the other folders he manages to find everyone profiles.

Yuuri stood up and walk towards the board, he began following the red strings which all lead to pictures of the exiles, some were connect to the council court but the other pictures had no lead just question marks.

Seung-gi turned around and walked towards him "I tried to find some connection between each person. Most of them were either mine or your coworkers, a few of them were workers of the council but some were just everyday people." He said.

"It may be difficult but there's probably a connection here towards the exiles." Yuuri said, Seung-gi nod his head.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Phichit shouted, "And make sure to wash your hands! That mean you Seung-gi!"

Seung-gi let out a small laugh "Come on, will continue this after dinner." Both of them left the office, was their hands and walk towards the dining room were food was ready for them.

* * *

When they had finished eating dinner, Yuuri and Seung-gi quickly made their way towards the office. Yuuri began reading all the profiles while Seung-gi continued to try and connect each person. They were so busy that soon it was now midnight, Yurio and Phichit were already in bed, then suddenly Seung-gi's phone began to ring.

" Seung-gi speaking." He answered "Yes I send those files to my secretary... _ **the**_ _**data is in there!...did you even read the file?!...there you have! Now the second time you call me, it better be important**_ _**BAEGCHI!**_ " He hung up the phone and sighed it.

"Sorry about the Yuuri, it was just one of my workers" Seung-gi explained.

"It all right after they are your workers" Yuuri laughed, and resume reading the profiles. Before Yuuri was about to call it a night, he reread over the notes that he took.

That's when it hit him...all of the exiles definitely have a connection! Yuuri then grab all of the profiles of the exiles, and began to unpin the papers on the board.

 _ **"Yuuri! What the hell are do-?!"**_ Seung-gi shouted, but Yuuri interrupted him.

 ** _" **Seung** -gi! I found the connection!"_ **He shouted, Seung-gi gave him a shock look.

 ** _"How?!"_ **Seung-gi said as walked towards Yuuri who pinning the new papers onto the board.

"I began taking notes of each person profiles, I reread them. Then it hit me! They all had someone that worked in the council court!" Yuuri explained. Seung-gi stood there in shock.

Yuuri began pointing on the pictures and his notes" First off I know Viktor, and Mila worked together as secretary but Emil worked for you an-"

"The council! In fact, all of my workers and myself work alongside with them...but what about the others?" He asked

" All the others had either a family member or a close friend working there. Do remember the oath that you had to say towards the couil?" Yuuri asked.

" No, that was so long ago and how do you know about the oath?" Seung-gi said. He saw Yuuri pick up a pisice of paper from the desk and handed it to him.

"I found this paper in Viktor's office when I was cleaning, thinking it might be useful." Yuuri said.

* * *

 _"I here stand before you, our saver's, to be part of thee. For I vow to be truthful, may thee choose for what I should do. If I shall betray, my you take within me and judge before, to ether stand or fall by you. For I'm the student and thee is my mentor, so thao lay my life to thee."_

* * *

Seung-gi task at the paper which he read.

"Now I remember, that _**BIL-EO MEOG-EUL**_ oath I took!" Seung-gi said, as handed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri then looked at Seung-gi "Now you see the connection." Seung-gi nod his head.

"Each of them betray the council, and their only punishment was to be exile for here." Seung-gi whispered.

"And I know why." Yuuri said in a calm voice, he took out a folder from one of Seung-gi cab's. The folder he took out was the projects of the SCRG and the RRAG.

Seung-gi's widen "What? Yuuri these files are kept secret and are locked away from the public's eyes."

" I know, because I saw these files in Viktor's computer a few weeks ago." Yuuri said.

" I always saw Viktor trying to hack in to it, when I asked him what he was working he'll change the topic or won't tell me. Then I hear him calling both Mila and Emil over the phone many times. He knew something was up, but I'm afraid he got in too deep as well as the others who tried to hack in too. Which is why they being exile, sadly Sara and Micky were told about it along with many others as well and that lead them to be exile too." Seung-gi stood in shock, then guilt started to fill him up.

Yuuri saw it and gave him a smile "Like I said before, this isn't your fault at all. You were doing the right thing for all of us, and you still are. By making our life's feel like nothing ever happen to the world, so don't get yourself down because without you we would have been living in fear. Our real saver is you and only you, Seung-gi."

Seung-gi looked at Yuuri and let out a small smile" Glad Viktor didn't tell you."

Yuuri smiled and sighed "But I'm glad you told me, cause if didn't then you won't know the connection between the court and the people, pulse my husband know what's best for me even when he acts like a child." The both let out a chuckle.

"So, what now?" Yuuri asked Seung-gi, who gave him a smirk.

" For now, let's to bed, we could use the sleep for our big mission in the tomorrow." He said while they both left the office and began walking towards their rooms.

"Mission?" Yuuri asked for he was confused.

"Yes, a mission for you, Yuuri, but I need to ask 'are you going to take that call?'" He asked. Yuuri took out the phone number, and looked at it.

 _" Do I really want too? My mind said no but my heart...my heart says..."_ He thought

Yuuri looks Seung-gi and answers, "Yes."

* * *

Me: _(pops out from behind the tree)_ "It is done my people!"

Yuuri _(Gets scared and looks around)_ " Weren't you being chase by the school police?"

Me: "Yep! They let out for good behaver!"

Yurio : "I find that hard to believe."

Viktor : " Yurio be nice"

Yurio : **_" F**k Off Viktor!"_**

Me: " Oh how I just love you all...See ya in the next chapter everyone!"

* * *

* Fucking (BIL-EO MEOG-EUL)

* Idoit (BAEGCHI)


End file.
